wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheUnholyEmperor
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Sandbox TheUnholyEmperor, I took the liberty of re-creating your Sandbox page (the correct way), which is now located under your Profile tab on your user page. This is where you practice posting your articles and use this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Next time, if you need assistance, you need to click on the Help button at the top of the page and look under the Rules or Policies on how to actually create a Sandbox. You can also click on Guide Portal which has links to several guides on how utilize the various functions of the wiki. Please check out the following links: *[https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/WH40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Guide_Portal WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Guide Portal] *[https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:How_to_Create_and_Use_a_Sandbox WH40K Homebrew Wiki:How to Create and Use a Sandbox] *[https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:How_to_Post_an_Article WH40K Homebrew Wiki: How to Post an Article] Also, I noticed you were using the completely wrong infobox for your Space Marine Chapter. Templates for articles can be found here: *[https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/Category%3ATemplates WH40K Homebrew - Category:Templates] You need to ensure you use the Template:Infobox Loyalist Chapters, not the one you were using. Please read the rules and ensure you comply with them. Thanks for your understanding and compliance! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 15:22, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Your Sanguine Lions Grettings Centurion i was reading about your chapter Diamond Knights and was woundering how you created the table for the chapters, chapter structure. Additionally was woundering f you would like to ally with the Epsilon Tempest? i await your reply brother (Epsilon Vextus (talk) 23:14, March 9, 2019 (UTC)) Reply Greetings centurion Thank you for responding to my call, I will have to do the same thing then when creating that page. The Epsilons are truley honoured hearing your acceptance. The son'sof Guilliman shall stand united. (Epsilon Vextus (talk) 10:46, March 10, 2019 (UTC)) Reply Works well as well as both our chapters attempt to honour out parent Chapter, via war gear ect. (Epsilon Vextus (talk) 14:26, March 11, 2019 (UTC)) Allies Hope you don't mind i added your chapter to my allies with a link, if you have issue with this pls let me know. Epsilon Vextus (talk) 19:48, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Your Sandbox on Sanguine Lions Changing Default Editor from Visual Editor to Source Editor RE: Chapter Size